Fly Upon My Wings
by JaneVolturi96-TwilightGrl0312
Summary: We soared through the sky, the wind blowing across my face and through my hair... Then, I dropped... I sliced through the sky like a steak knife through butter. I screamed, though I knew it'd do no good. I would die. FAX IF YOU REVIEW! Slight Niggy!
1. Chapter 1: Free Fallin'

**Hey, guys! Tis TwilightGrl0312!! ... or, EJ for short. I know we've promised Mess With Shane Day, but... here's the thing... I kept putting it off and putting it off(it was already written. I just had to type it) and... well.... I lost it. So sorry. BUT! Here is a Max Ride fanfic that will be sure to suffice! =DDDDDDD**

**So.... yeah.... Be sure to check our updates on our profile!!!!**

Max Pov:

We soared through the sky. The wind blew across my face and through my hair. I felt so free in that moment. So... right...

Then I dropped.

I didn't mean to suck my wings in, it just happened. I didn't even do it! I sliced through the sky like a steak knife through butter.

I screamed, though I knew it would do no good. I went down, down, down...

Then, suddenly, strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist, causing my breath to escape my lungs with a '_whoosh!_'

"Max!" Fang screamed, "What the hell?!?!"

"I-I..." I was still shell-shocked from the fall.

"You could've been killed! Those are the Rockies down there! They would've skewered you like a shish-kabob!"

"I didn't mean to! One second, I was flying, the next, I was falling!"

"Well what happened?"

"_I don't know!!!!!!!!!"_

We got back to the Flock soon. Each of their little faces were shocked and terrified..... Except Iggy's who didn't know what the heck had just happened.

I tried to pull my wings out, but nothing happened.

"Fang?" I said, "Can we land?"

+_)(*&^%$#!~

We landed in a vacant cave.

"Okay, guys," I said, "You stay here, make a fire, and get settled. Fang and I have to talk for a sec."

fang and I walked out into the woods. Then he said, "What's up with your wings?"

"i don't know." i said.

"Try flying."

I did, and my wings came out for a second, then i did a face plant in the dirt. I looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"Fang....?"

"Try again."

The same thing happened four more times. Wings, air, dirt.

Soon, Fang started freaking out.

"Okay, okay," he said, "Just don't panic. Don't panic. Um... uh... okay, okay-"

"Fang." I said.

"What?"

"You're hyperventilating."

"Oh, um... maybe you just sp-sprained something."

"Yeah. Maybe I just sprained something." I echoed.

"Just rest it."

"Yeah... yeah, I'll just rest it.

I don't think either of us believed our own words.

+_)(*&^%$#!~

The next morning, I felt as if something was wrong... something wrong... I touched the place between my shoulder blades.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" I screamed.

"JESUS!" Iggy yelled as he woke.

"What?! What happened?! Is Russia invading?!? AAHHH! Take cover!" Gazzy screamed and threw himself down on the cave floor.

"EEEPP!!" Nudge and Angel squealed.

"What is it, max?" FAng asked, concern drippeng in his voice.

I grabbed his arm and drug him to the edge of the cave, out of the others hearing range, leaving them in their confusion.

"My wings... My wings are _gone_!" I whispered faintly to him. He leaned in closer.

"What?"

"My wings, dammit! Their GONE!!"

"Lemme see."

I twisted around and pulled up my tank top over my head, revealing my bare back except for my bra.

His hand trailed over my back where my wings should be. "What the hell..." he muttered.

he studied that part of my back for a few more minutes as if my wings would suddenly pop out and say SURPRISE!! But that wasn't the case. I could feel my face flushing but it wasn't from embarrassment. Even though I was standing here in my bra, he was all business. That's one of the good things about Fang. he's not like other teenage guys, but not just with the giant wings and 2% avian DNA. But, you know wat I mean.

Fang was quiet for a moment, studyign my he murmured under his breath, "Lace."

Appalled, I gasped, whirled around, and threw my hand across his face. "Sexist pig!" I yelled.

"Ow." he rubbed his cheek, though it was obvious it was just for my own amusement and it didn't really hurt.

I yanked my green tank top back on. "Jerk."

I stomped back into the cave, fighting back the 'temper tears'. What was I going to do? How was I going to tell the Flock my wings had just... _vanished?_

_'Now what?_' the words kept flashing in my head.

"Max, what's wrong?" asked Gazzy, his face a mask of worry. I could tell they could all read my terrified face.

I kneeled down next to him and ruffled his hair, using my best "everything's okay" face. "it's okay." I whispered, trying to keep my voie from cracking. "It's all going to be okay." I looked at the rest of the Flock, including Fang who was following me back into the cave. "Why don't we all go to the Colorado cabin? Get some good food in us, relax, then head to my mom's for a while. We could all use a shower and some clean clothes.

"Yeah!" said Nudge, "I wanna go see Ella!"

"Okay, then why don't you all go get packed and get ready to go."

While the Flock was packing the little they had, Fang pulled me to the side. ""You didn't tell them?"

"No and neither will you."

"Why not."

"I don't want them to worry."

"Well, if your not gonna tell them, how in the hell are you going to get to Colorado?"

"_I don't know_!" I started to break down, tears prickling in my eyes and my voice breaking. "I don't know."

He wiped a drop of wetness from my cheek with his thumb and said, "It's okay. It;s okay. I-I can carry you."

I wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you." I tried to keep my shoulders still.

* * *

**What do you think??? Again, so sorry about the MWSD thing... My bad...  
Let us know what you think in the reviews! Reviews put us in writing moods!!! =DDDDD  
~~EJ & Eevee!! ~~**


	2. Chapter 2: That Went Well

**Hey everyone! We are pleased to inform you that Happy Birthday Claire is currently in process. It is written out and is over 100 pages long!! =DDDDDDDD It is our baby.... Which, if you know what happens, is very ironic... So, without further ado, here is the second chapter of Fly Upon My Wings.**

**~~EJ&Eevee~~**

**ps. If you have not read the Morganville Vampires series, well.... GET ON IT!!!! They are amazing. Don't doubt it!!**

~Max Pov~

We got to Colorado soon enough. Nudge, being our own resident motor-mouth, asked why I wasn't flying once on the way, and Fang shushed her with the excuse "her wings hurt". Which, was, technically, a lie because, well, I couldn't have "hurt wings" if I don't have any anymore..... Yeah..... Sorry if I'm rambling, I mean, I'm just like, freakin out, and..... Have you ever noticed the sky's blue? Such a pretty blue. Blue, blue, blue...

Yep. I'm goin crazy.

We landed at the cabin, and it was so cold, the others all wrapped themselves in their wings. Fang wrapped me in his.

Everyone except Iggy, Fang, and I went inside to start a fire and scrounge for food.

"Okay, what's going on?" Iggy said.

"What do ya mean, Iggs?" Fang nearly snapped.

Iggy's sightless eyes narrowed. "Something's wrong. I can feel it. Why didn't Max fly herself, huh?"

"I already told Nudge. Her wings hurt."

"I'm not buyin it. Even if your wings _do_hurt, Max, what'd you do that's so much worse than the millions of Eraser fights you've survived, eh? I didn't see ya fall or anything... Metaphorically, of course."

"I, ah, sp-sprained something."

"Oh! You _sprained_ something! Perfect! Cuz' we _all_know Maximum Ride's _never_ sprained _anything_ before!"

"I really don't appreciate the sarcasm, Igg." I nearly snarled. I hated being found out.

"_What the hell is going on that's so dire that not even **I** can know about?!?!?!_" he took a deep breath. "I may be blind," Iggy said in a grave, flat tone, "But I'm not stupid."

He waited for the reply that didn't come, and then spun around and walked into the cabin, leaving Fang and I.

I sighed a shaky sigh.

"Well," Fang said, "That went well."

+_)(*&^%$#!~

_BANG! POW! BAM!!_

We were just sitting down to a nice, calm dinner when, (wouldn't cha know it?) a group of 5 Erasers came bursting through the sliding glass door.

Without knocking.

Tisk, tisk. The manners...

I jumped and side kicked one of them in the throat. He staggered back, gripping his neck.

I looked over to see that Fang had jumped on one of their backs, and had them in a chokehold.

But, as I saw, two Erasers had grabbed Angel and Nudge, by the throats, and Gazzy was clung to one of their legs, shouting meaningless threats.

"AHH!!" Nudge yelled, "Max! Iggy! Help!!"

Angel shrieked in agreement.

"Nudge!!!!!" Iggy screamed and ran in her general direction.

"Iggy!! Over here!!" She guided him.

Iggy found the Erasers holding Nudge and Angel and hurled himself at the one holding Nudge. The Eraser went flying, sending Nudge to the ground with an _Oof!_ Once she got up, she went for the one holding Angel. Total helped her by biting the Eraser's arm to a point it let Angel go.

"Ahhgg!" I heard Fang's straggled cry.

I turned to see three Erasers choking Fang, and holding him by the neck against the wall. He was trying(without much success) to break free.

"FANG!" I yelled, panic coursing through my veins..... Not that I, you know, love him or anything...

I ran towards him, and when the Erasers saw their main target(presumably me) they dropped him and went for me.

Out of habit (which, its really sad when escape-near-death-experience is a habit...) I tried to do an up-and-away, but, of course, that failed miserably.

They grabbed the tops of my arms and heaved me up to eye level.

"Maximum Ride," one of their monotoned voices said, "Jeb Batchledder wants to see you."

I spit in its face. "Too bad. Jeb Batchledder can go screw himself."

It ground its teeth and started to take off with me, when, all of a sudden, a brick hit the back of its head and it released me.

Fang was standing behind it, teeth ground, nostrils flared, split lip gushing blood, looking like he was about to start frothing at the mouth.

"Fan- AHH!" I started to say, but then one of the other Erasers grabbed me by the ankle, and had taken flight, dragging me along with it.

"MAX!!" Fang yelled after me. "Iggy! Nudge! Up and away! GO!!"

I saw(upside down) that nudge and Iggy had taken off, shooting upward like two bullets, reminding me of the Blue Angels. They shot right passed me and the Eraser holding me, and blocked their only Ariel attack exit. Then fang was right in front of the Eraser, looking like a demon angel from hell.

"Let her go. _Now._" he growled.

The Eraser sneered. "Mr. Batchledder wants Maximum Ride." it smiled evilly, "Mr. Batchledder gets what he wants."

"Fine," fang said nonchalantly, though it was clear he was pissed. He side kicked the Eraser's jaw, and threw a kitchen knife curved at the hand holding my ankle.

It sliced _right off_.

"AARRGGHH!!" the Eraser yelled and fell to the floor.

I started to fall from about, oh, 100 or so feet n the air, and (again. Instincts.) tried to pull out my wings, and (again) failed.

I screamed, then Fang caught me bridal style (no snood comments please.)

We landed just as we heard Gazzy yell, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!!!"

+_()*&%^#$!~

You learn to hit the dirt when a nine year old bomb mastermind yells the words "FIRE IN THE HOLE!", so naturally, Fang and I dove to the ground.

_BOOM!_

But there was really no massive explosion.

Instead, the room filled with a green smoke, and a downright NASTY smell.

Stink Bomb.

The Gazzsters done it again.

Soon, the Erasers had cleared out, coughing. I looked down to see a huge hand-shaped bruise closed around my ankle. What? I'd had way worse and not even a scratch had shown.

What was happening to me?

+_)(*&^%$#!~

Once we had cleared out the last of the stink gas, I sat alone in a bedroom, on the bed, head in my hands.

Why the dramatics of "head in my hands"?

Because I knew what I had to do. To keep the Flock safe.

I had to leave.

I was going to take myself out of the equation.

I was going to leave the Flock.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNN!!!! Leave a comment if you want this to continue!!**

**~EJ&Eevee~**

**P.S**

**Check out the playlist for this and other stories on our profile!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Love You

**Just wanted to say that Russian Roulette by Rihanna and Running Up That Hill by Placebo really inspired this chapter!!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

Fang Pov:

I sucked in a breath, fast and hard.

"I-Iggy," I said "Come... Come look at this." I didn't look away from the letter in my hand.

He trudged over. "You know I can't really _look_ at anything right? 'Cause if you didn't, that'd be pretty sad."

"Shut up, and read this."

He stared at me for a few seconds before turning and walking away.

"What'd I sa-" it took me a minute to realize. "Oh! Dude, I'm sorry! I meant, 'let me read it to you'!"

From the other room, he yelled, "Sure you did!"

I groaned. "Just come here! It's important!"

He came back out, a grimace on his face.

I read Max's letter aloud, and before long, everyone was crowding around, listening. I could almost hear her voice:

It read:

"_Flock:_

_By the time you get this, I'll probably be gone. I so wish I could've said goodbye in person. But I want you all to know, I love you so much. Each and every one of you.  
Angel-  
You've always been like my own daughter... A creepy, sometimes psychotic daughter, but my daughter none the less.  
And I'll never, ever forget my daughter, you know that, right?  
_

_Gazzy-  
I love ya, lil man! You'll always be my pyro, got it? Just... Lay off the bombs when it's not necessary.  
I know you'll grow up to be the best fighter there is. Way to kick Eraser butt!_

_Nudge-  
As Angel's been like my daughter, you've always been my sister. You are definitely the girlier side of me... If there is such a thing.  
Remember to give the ol' Motor Mouth a rest, kay? Girl's gotta breathe._

_Iggy-  
Well, what can I say besides, 'You Rock'? You were right all along. There was something wrong.  
I guess you're just smart like that. As you've pointed out, you may be blind, but you're not stupid._

_To all of you,(Unless Fang already spilled) My wings are gone. I'm leaving you so I don't tie you down. I'm only going to cause trouble. They want me, not you. It took me this disaster to figure that out._

_All of you be good and don't you miss me._

_With love,_

_Max Ride"_

I looked up at the flock, who were all in tears.

I went into the other room, and took out the other note attached to the letter.

_"Fang,_

_I have so much left to say to you. And, really, I've lied the whole time, except when I was high on Valium.  
I love you. I love you I love you I love you. Why is that so hard to say in person? In fact, I love you tthhhiiiiiiiiiissss much. :)  
Maybe it was because I didn't want anything to change. You're my best friend and I thought that if we were anything else, things would be different.  
But maybe they were going to change for the better.  
Well, I guess I can't dwell on that now. What's done is done, and I'm gone.  
I only hope that someday you'll forgive me for leaving you like this, but I pray that you'll understand why I had to.  
They're after ME, Fang, don't you see that? Not you, not Iggy, not Gaz, not Nudge, not Angel, ME.  
You can't save me this time.  
I don't even think I can save myself._

_With the outmost love, _

_Max_

Max Pov

I stood on the hill facing away from the cabin. Through the large window, I could see Fang in the room-alone-reading my letter.

I took a deep breath, and turned and walked away.

I whispered a silent goodbye to my family.

* * *

**Sorry its so short!!**

**~EJ&Eevee~**


	4. Chapter 4: We Have to Find Her

**Thank you guys for the positive response from this! It really means a lot to have people supporting a story!**

~Max Pov~

"Where's your ticket?" the security guard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My... M-My ticket, I-uh... Right."I dug into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. I flicked my thumb over it and it became a perfect replica of a Horizon Airlines plane ticket. I guess I still had a little recombined DNA in me...

The guard narrowed his eyes at the ticket, but then straightened up and let me through.

"Flight 66 to Phoenix, Arizona now boarding!" The voice over the intercom yelled.

I took a deep breath, and pulled the-stolen- suitcase behind me.

No one suspected me of anything, so either their stupid, or I'm an amazing actress.

The flight was long and boring. Not much else to report. I got peanuts and a juice box, and thats about it.

I got off the plane when it landed in Arizona, got the h-e-double hockey sticks OUT of that airport, and hailed a cab.

I gave the guy the address, and he zoomed off.

I took a deep breath as we parked in front of my mother's house.

~Fang Pov~

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE UP!! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!"

Nudge rolled off the couch groggily, "What is it, Fang?"

"We're going to find Max," I stated simply, yet determined.

"But Fang," said Angel, "I don't think she wants to be found."

"That's why we have to find her."

* * *

**Sorry. Super short chapter... I'm having a mental melt-down with this story. **

**~Eege**


End file.
